


Light the Match

by sixpences



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixpences/pseuds/sixpences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy makes a ~romantic~ gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light the Match

It is far from the _most_ startling thing that Riza has ever seen, but it certainly ranks in the upper echelons. Her normally rather dull bedroom has transformed into what she can only describe as a _boudoir_ , filled with as-yet-unlit candles, plush new cushions, and the bedspread covered in-

"Rose petals," Roy says quite unnecessarily, clearing his throat. "They're, ah, romantic."

"I am familiar with popular belief," Riza says. She hasn't even taken her jacket off yet. It's not been an unpleasant day at the office but she had to stay after the end of her shift and she had been looking forward to coming home to- well, _normality_.

"It's been six months," Roy says, "since we, uh, started this." He steps towards her, reaching for her hands. He's taken his shirt off and in the last of the evening light his chest is all smooth shapes and shadows, muscles and scars and skin that she knows like her own. "I've walked the dog and there's dinner for later, but I thought..."

Riza turns his right hand over in hers, tracing a thumb over the jagged keloid line across his palm, then looks up into his face with a smile. "Yes," she says, "it's... very sweet. Thank you."

His kiss is heated but brief, and he steps away from her to pick up a box of matches from the top of the chest of drawers and starts lighting the candles one by one. With his gloves he could do it in an instant- with nothing but a spark, now, since all the circles he might need are written in his body- but he never does around her. The bedroom slowly fills with heat and warm yellow light and Roy pauses to draw the curtains closed before returning to her. His smile hasn't changed in seventeen years.

"Won't it get a little hot?" she asks, baiting him, and his smile turns into her favourite ridiculous grin.

"Only if you want it to, my darling," and his hands are at the buttons of her jacket and her fingers tangle in his hair, kissing him fiercely, possessively. Her jacket is on the floor in short order and they break apart briefly so Roy can tug her polo neck over her head, pulling out her hair clip as it goes. He presses his face between her breasts and Riza laughs delightedly, raking her nails down his back.

"You know, I was waiting for _ages_ ," he mumbles into her bra, arms around her body and hands teasing at the clasp. "Hours and hours."

"Poor soul," she murmurs, tweaking his hair and tickling the spot just below his ribcage that always makes him jump. Today is no exception.

"You are the _devil_ ," he laughs after they've both regained their balance, but Riza only kisses him again, sliding her tongue past his lips and tracing it across the roof of his mouth. Roy groans and clutches at her, peeling her bra away from her body properly and pulling her against him. The heat of his skin is intoxicating, his hands like a pianist's drawing out every note of desire.

One of them has been guiding, or the other has been backing, and somehow they're tumbling onto her bed, the hundreds of rose petals exploding around them like an overpriced firework. Several of them land in Roy's hair and she pulls away from the kiss to burst out laughing, rolling onto her back and upsetting the petals still more.

"I suppose one can't expect _dignity_ from a woman who goes to bed with her boots on," Roy chuckles, and slides down her body to remove the offending footwear, running his hands up over her ankles after he pulls off her socks.

"Says the man who upended a flower shop into someone else's bedroom."

"Perhaps you should train the dog to protect you against future floral malefactions." Roy kisses her calf and gives her trouser hem an offended frown.

"I think I'd rather deal with such malefactors myself." Riza unbuckles her belt and pulls open her trouser buttons and he wriggles rather gracelessly back up the bed to help pull the garment down her legs, along with her underwear.

Roy pauses then, the cheeky, possessive look on his face shifting and softening, and he raises his eyes to hers. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs, his hand coming to rest lightly on her bare knee, "you're just so... I don’t even..."

She swallows hard and says, "Roy." His name is still a little unnatural on her lips but it's the only word that seems right. "Roy... I know."

He ducks his head again and suddenly his mouth is hot against the inside of her thigh, kisses tracing a burning line up to her centre as he hooks her other leg over his shoulder. She pushes a hand into his soft, dark hair as he licks and nips at her, his fingers in concert with his tongue, and she can feel him whispering soft words against her flesh. He draws down the pleasure within her until she shudders and gasps, her heel digging into his back, his name in her throat again amidst a hundred inarticulate sounds.

There're traces of his usual triumphant smirk around his mouth when he slides up alongside her, though the rose petals stuck to his chest and chin make him even more difficult to take seriously than usual. Riza brushes them off and cups her hand around his jaw for a chaste kiss.

"I told you roses were romantic," he says after, dipping his head a little as she kisses the end of his nose.

"Oh, that was the roses?" She arches a playful eyebrow at him. "I thought it was you doing all the hard work."

"I wouldn't call it _hard_ work," he murmurs, moving closer to her, "though if you want to know about something that _is_ -"

"Hard?" she asks, tone as innocent as she can manage, as she slides her hand down his bare chest and under the waistband of his trousers. Roy makes a slightly strangled noise and she moves her hand slowly back and forth on him, savouring the wild, enraptured look on his face. It's her, she knows, only and always her; she's quite the same for him and the knowledge is exhilarating.

"Riza," he whispers, voice ragged, "oh Riza, I can't- if you-"

She stills her hand and kisses him again, quite unable to help herself, then murmurs against his lips, "Get your trousers off then."

They don't say very much after that. For all they've been lovers for half a year the landscape of his body still feels like new territory for her, after so many years with any hint of intimacy strictly forbidden. He lies beneath her, hips rising against hers, and she traces her fingertips around the jagged edges of the burn scars on his left side. The first time they made love he chuckled and looked away and called them ugly, but she can't agree. They've each written the past on their bodies, traces of history in their own private script.

Roy's head is haloed with rose petals, his hand twisting amongst them as he clutches at the bedspread. His other hand is at her hip, fingers alternating sweeping over her skin and pressing in hard, and his mouth is half-open, lips moving around unformed words. He's moving inside her with every little shift of their hips and it's as if she can feel it through her whole body, feel the motions of desire and passion and need in every muscle and bone. There's only them, only the heat of this room and the bright colours of this bed, only the movements of their bodies and the decades of emotion finding their expression here, now.

"Kiss me," she says wildly and Roy gasps and pushes himself up into a sitting position and wraps his arms around her as he does just that, his mouth hungry and maladroit but still just the way she needs him. She digs her nails into his shoulders and feels the shudders running through his body as she lets the climax take her.

"You'll squash me quite flat if you're not careful," Roy grumbles a while later, when they're sprawled out over the bedspread with her still half on top of him. Riza only makes a little face at him and hitches her leg higher up his thighs.

"I won't move and you can't make me," she mutters to his shoulder. "I like it here."

"There are rose petals stuck all over you."

"You brought them, you get them off."

Roy reaches up and presses another petal to the middle of her forehead until it sticks. "I think they suit you. You should dress like this more often."

She narrows her eyes at him but he maintains the utter innocence of his smile. "If you buy them."

"That seems fair." He leans over and presses a kiss either side of her new adornment, then whispers, "Here's to six months."

Riza smiles and splays her hand against his chest. "Here's to many more months to come."


End file.
